Smarter Than You, But a Class Below You
by OuMiyuki
Summary: Maki wants to be in the same class as Honoka. But she needs to get pass the primary law and order of Age, and the Guardian of Honoka, none other than Sonoda Umi.
1. Smarter Than You, But a Class Below You

**Author Notes**

 **It feels so long since I uploaded something. I am sad. :( But me being sad doesn't mean everyone else has to be! So without further ado~**

 **I hope you enjoy~ XD**

* * *

Maki sat herself in the seat in front of her senior.

"Honoka, why am I not in the same class as you?" Maki frowns.

"Eh? It can't be helped, Maki-chan, you're younger than me." Honoka answers, smiling nervously as she feels slightly intimidated by Maki's glare.

"I'm smarter than Honoka so I shouldn't be placed in the class below." Maki crossed her arms and looked away as her frown deepened.

"Ah...that's true...but then wouldn't you be placed in the class above then?" Honoka scratches the back of her head as she thinks about it.

"Ehh?! No, I mean I'm smart enough to be in any class that you're in because I know what you would know." Maki intertwines her hand with Honoka's while staring directly into Honoka's eyes hoping to get her point across that she wants to be in the same class as Honoka.

"Er...heh heh. Um...I'd like that too..." Honoka blushes with a goofy laugh. Maki's lips curl into a smile when she hears that Honoka feels the same. "Umi-chan does that work?"

"No." Umi deadpans and returns to her seat.

* * *

"Um…I guess not?" Honoka laughed nervously. She's used to getting shot down by Umi, but Maki doesn't like being defied.

Honoka opened her eyes slowly to prepare for an angry redhead, but she was surprised. Maki just stared at her from across the table.

"M-Maki-chan? Are you angry?" Honoka smiled nervously, she felt like she was prodding the sleeping lion.

"I'm not angry at all." Maki had a smile that somehow unnerved Honoka, but since she said she's not angry, Honoka relaxed; the lion is at peace.

 _I'm not angry. I already knew Umi would be against me or anyone approaching Honoka. Not that I know why. Honoka is old enough for making her own decisions._

Maki rolled her eyes internally at Umi's over-protectiveness.

 _I just have to devise a plan for me to be in the same class as Honoka. Just one day is good enough. I'd like to know how it feels like to be her classmate…_

Maki just kept silent as she stared into Honoka's baby blue eyes. It's rude, but she was tuning out whatever Honoka might be saying to her; a little too distracted by the speaker's shining eyes, perfect curves on her lips (that smile was too angelic for Maki), and lyrical laughter (Wait, wasn't Maki tuning her out? Oh well, laughter isn't filtered).

The owner of the seat that Maki was borrowing returned as homeroom was about to begin, she shyly tapped the daydreaming girl for her attention.

"Oh. Sorry." Maki blinked out of her reverie and promptly stood up, take the necessary three steps to Honoka's side and made Honoka move out of her table that she was tucked in.

"Um..? Maki-chan? What are you-" Maki blocked out the whole world as she just followed her desires; she sat on Honoka's lap like that was the most normal thing to do when you had to get off someone else's seat for homeroom. Also magnificently ignoring the collective gasps and raised eyebrows behind her.

"Sitting. So what were you saying?" Maki gave a curt reply, while Honoka was blushing madly, not expecting her junior to just sit on her lap while facing her with those intense violet eyes.

"U-Um…I was…talking about how there's a promotion for bread at the school's cafeteria…" Honoka started again, though with less energy. Even the usually atmosphere-daft leader of Muse would be unable to concentrate on bread promotions when there was a beautiful redhead that was daringly sitting on her lap in front of the class.

Maki nodded to Honoka's voice.

 _Bread again, huh? There are some other things you should be noticing, Honoka._

The twos not so alone time was interrupted when the blue haired lyricist decided to step in.

" _Maki_." Umi placed a firm grip on Maki's left shoulder. "Homeroom is starting. You should _return_ to _your_ class."

Honoka sweatdropped at Umi's cold tone, while Maki sighed.

 _Can't even have some privacy, not that I was intending to skip class anyway._

"See you later, Honoka." Maki got off Honoka and started for her classroom a floor below. "Umi. Kotori." Maki gave a nod each to her other seniors, even if the gingerhead was her only motive to be in the second year classroom, she wasn't going to outrightly ignore the others.

Umi immediately cooled down when Maki got off Honoka, so she returned the nod, while Kotori waved.

* * *

Outside, Maki barely managed to walk to the ground floor before she leaned against the wall, her head resting on it as her hands covered her beet red face.

"What was I even doing?!" Maki finally out of auto-pilot and regaining her logical side, now that she was away from Honoka, she had the memories of all that she did back in the second year classroom.

 _That's embarrassing. That's wrong. What was I..? I sat on Honoka's lap?! In her classroom?! In front of everyone?! Ugh…_

Maki groaned as she held her aching head. She walked to the bathroom to refresh herself.

 _I hope everyone forgets that…No, Honoka please forget that._

Splashing her face with cool water, Maki looked at her reflection and she saw determined eyes.

 _Either way, I believe I do want to be in the same class as Honoka._

Maki's lips curled into a grin full of anticipation.

 _And I already know what to do. I just need someone's assistance._

Maki giggled to herself at her brilliant plan before exiting the ladies and strode back to class; ready to get things in action the moment afterschool came.

* * *

 **Author Notes**

 **So, I am excited for Maki's birthday that is in a week and 2 days' time. *O***

 **This is the beginning of Maki's Awesome Plan to get into Honoka's class for a day. Yay~! XD**

/

Can I complain here? Just ignore this line of texts if you don't want to hear it, but…

 _I am so busy! Why do I have to be so busy? T,T Work, meetings, chores, going out till it's so late, etc, etc. I tried writing in the night (12-3am) instead, but that didn't work out so well since exhaustion hit me with its full power and I was writing Love Live! x Aikatsu Stars all of a sudden. Wait, how did S4 even appear in this story? Okay, nevermind. I'm writing gibberish, time to sleep, Miyuki… T_T_

 _That seriously happened. I have no idea what was going on in my head. –laughs nervously-_

/

 **Oh well, I don't really like complaining actually. Let's look at the bright side of life! I finally wrote something. HonoMaki, yeah! XD –throws hands in the air as a cheer-**

 **The next part is going to be so fun to write~ The idea (and many other ideas) in my head keeps poking my brain every time I'm trying to work or cook, hahas~**

 **Leave a comment if you like~ XD**


	2. Class Swap!

**Author Notes**

 **Maki-chan~ Happy Birthday dayo! XD**

 **May you enjoy~**

* * *

"Ko~to~ri~chan~!" Honoka ran up to her ash-grey childhood friend and jumped her from behind.

"Ugh- H-Honoka?" Maki wasn't expecting to be glomped by the ginger so early in the morning. Then she remembered that she was pretending to be Kotori today.

 _Right…Honoka even shouted Kotori just now, but I didn't think she was referring to me._

"Hehehe~" Honoka linked her arms with her childhood friend for some warmth since it was a cold morning.

 _This is a chance to say good morning to her…_

"G-Good morning, Honoka…"

"Mm? Good morning, Kotori-chan! It sure is cold today huh?" Honoka pulled Maki's arm closer.

 _It's pressing on me. It's pressing on me. It's pressing on me._

Maki had a strong blush from the close contact with Honoka.

"Kotori-chan~ You seem taller today?" Honoka was looking at Maki with those innocent blue eyes that Maki almost spilled the beans.

"Ah, um…" Maki quickly faced away from Honoka. "It…It's probably my hair…"

 _Honoka, you're so unfair…And…_

Maki stared at Honoka when she wasn't looking over.

 _So this is how it feels to walk to school with Honoka…_

Maki's eyes moved from the broadly smiling ginger to their linked arms, Maki frowned slightly.

 _Kotori really is lucky. Well, since I'm her today, I'm the one who's lucky._

Maki smiled to herself.

* * *

Rin turns around in her seat to stare at her close friend, Maki.

"Mm…" Rin was scrutinizing the redhead who sweatdropped with a nervous smile.

"R-Rin-chan..? Is something the matter? You're staring really hard at my face…" Kotori who now was wearing a Maki-wig which she made was feeling the pressure of keeping her identity a secret.

"Mm…You seem off, Maki-chan, nya."

"I- I am?" Kotori stuttered.

 _W-Was I found out so fast..? The first lesson hasn't even begun!_

Rin nodded sagely. "Mm-hm. Maki-chan usually doesn't add 'chan' behind my name, nya." Rin's yellow eyes bored into Kotori's nervous ones.

"Ah…I…I was just trying something different today…"

 _H-How does Maki-chan usually act..? I have to be like her, um…_

"So that's why, nya." Rin smiled, apparently satisfied with her friend's answer. "But…"

"But?" Kotori naturally leaned back slightly from Rin's searching gaze.

"Mm…Your hair seems more…large than usual?" Rin cocks her head to the side, clearly confused and amazed at the same time.

"Eh?! Er…That's…" Kotori blinked multiple times, trying to come up with a proper excuse.

 _My hair is tied up and under the wig so now it looks like it has more volume..? Ah…What should I say to not let Rin-chan suspect me?_

"All…All the better to…" Kotori looked out at the window knowing that the excuse she's going to say is just so bad. "Feel like a celebrity…like I am…R-Rin…"

 _Ah…That was such a bad excuse…_

Kotori was crying internally.

"Ohh~ It's true that Maki-chan is usually like a celeb already, nya!" Rin bought it, with a huge grin.

"Er…heh, heh, heh…" Kotori let out a sigh of relief that Rin believed whatever Maki said.

"Mm…But…"

"B-But?" Kotori sweatdropped again, what else did Rin notice now?

"Your voice seems higher than usual, nya."

"Eh? Er…It's…all the better to…to…to make friends with…You know..?" Kotori tried to make her voice lower, but it wasn't very convincing, at least to her.

"Oh~ Maki-chan is trying to make more friends, nya?" Rin smiled, seemingly proudly of her friend's efforts.

"Mmph…" Kotori nodded slowly, glad that she got through another one.

"Mm…" Kotori's attention was maxed again at Rin's Mm. "Your eyes seem rounder than usual too."

"Ah…That's…also…all the better to…make friends with, R-Rin…To…look friendlier?"

 _Honoka-chan…help me…_

Kotori did not like the interrogation she has to seat through so early in the morning, but she promised, so…

* * *

The day Maki came looking for Kotori with her request.

Ding Dong. Maki rang the doorbell and waited for the person who is going to help her be Honoka's classmate.

"Yes?" Kotori opened her front door. "Oh, Maki-chan. Is there something I can help you with?" Kotori smiled sweetly, gesturing for Maki to come inside.

Maki nodded. "Yes, I do have something to ask of you."

Kotori's eyebrows rose slightly, the stubborn pianist rarely asked for help. "Oh? This is rare…And you think I can help you?"

They reached Kotori's room. "Only you can help me with this."

"Eh? What is it..?" Kotori felt wary about whatever Maki might ask of her, if it's clothing, there isn't much a problem, but if it was anything else…

"I want to switch classes with you." Maki stated, without blinking.

"S-Switch classes? Maki-chan and I?" Kotori was the one blinking and puzzled at Maki's request.

Maki nodded. "You'll be me, and I'll be you."

 _This way I can be in the same class as Honoka._

Maki blushed at her own motive.

"Um..? I don't really understand..?"

"We'll dress as each other and exchange classes."

"Why..?" Kotori could guess, since Maki came over to the second year class and demanded to be in the same class as her adorable childhood friend a while back. "Why don't you ask Umi-chan?"

Maki raised her eyebrows questioningly. "Do you even have to ask? Umi would never agree to this."

 _She might even give an hour long lecture and become even more protective of Honoka. Why is she so protective of Honoka anyway? The girl can do whatever she wants._

"Well, I could say no too…" Kotori pouted slightly, she didn't like how she was being seen as the easier one to make requests to when compared to her strict childhood friend, even if it's true.

 _So it's come to this, huh. Didn't want to have to use this tactic but…_

"Kotori." Maki called coolly which made Kotori look up. "Do this as a favour for me?"

"I…"

"You're always with Honoka." Maki started.

"Eh?" Kotori had a half smile, not sure where this was going.

"You hold hands with Honoka."

 _Seriously, why doesn't she hold my hand more instead…_

Kotori's cheeks were a light pink. "Mm-hm?"

"You get hugs from Honoka."

 _Why is she so affectionate? Not that I'm complaining since she hugs me too…She's really warm…_

"Mm-hm?" Kotori wasn't sure why Maki was listing out what she gets to experience with Honoka, but she likes hearing it.

"You even get to sleep with Honoka." Maki frowned slightly at this fact.

 _Damn the childhood friends priority that lets them have sleepovers…I keep hearing those from Honoka…_

"Well…" Kotori was grinning at this point.

"You probably even bathe each other…" Maki muttered her thoughts.

"Eh?! T-That…We haven't bathed together for some time now…" Kotori was bright red, no doubt she imagined being clothless with the ginger who wouldn't mind.

 _Ugh…Honoka. Be more mindful about your body won't you!_

"Anyway, the point is you spend almost every day with each other already. It won't hurt to let me have a day right? A few hours in fact."

Kotori was already heavily affected by all the happy thoughts of being close to Honoka and was more inclined to saying yes. "I guess…"

Kotori giggled slightly, probably remembering one of the sweet moments she has with the bubbly friend of hers. Maki's eyes twitched slightly at that.

"So you'll help?"

"Mmph…" Kotori wasn't paying attention at this point.

"Great. I just need you to make us wigs then. And we'll swap our ribbons?"

Kotori blinked out of her reverie. "W-Wigs?"

"Yeah, so that I can have your hairstyle. And you can have mine."

"Ah…That's true."

"Our heights are around the same, so we should be fine on that factor." Maki smiled slightly; if they had to do something about their heights it would be troublesome.

"Well…Alright then. Let me measure your hair length, and take a proper picture for reference." Kotori went to take her camera.

"R-Right…"

* * *

And that was how they ended up with today, in which Kotori and Maki has swapped classes.

Maki looked to her left to see the gorgeous figure of a yawning gingerhead whom stretched and lazily splayed herself across her desk.

 _Sitting beside Honoka every day. Another reason why swapping with Kotori is the better choice._

Maki rested her chin on her right palm as she continued observing Honoka's undisciplined posture. Distracted by the cute display also known as Kousaka Honoka, she did not notice a certain blue-haired childhood friend for the day observing _her_.

"Kotori. You seem different today?"

Maki again did not realize it was her being called and just continued gazing at the gingerhead who opened her eyes to look at her when Umi spoke. Maki gave a look asking 'Is something wrong?'

"Kotori?" Umi called again, with slight concern for the unresponsive designer.

 _Oh, Umi is calling Kotori, meaning me. Ugh._

"Yes?" Maki turned to face Umi with her usual uninterested eyes.

"Are you alright? You seem to be spacing out really early in the day." Umi narrowed her eyes, suspicions upped a notch.

"It's nothing." Maki gave a curt reply.

"Hm. You usually don't sit in such a slack manner." Umi pointed at Maki's arm, so Maki quickly moved her hands away and sat straighter.

"I just…" Maki looked to the other side.

 _It's just a sitting posture, Umi…You're not even going to let Kotori rest her chin on her hand? No wonder Honoka always complains…_

Thinking of Honoka, the now energetic girl moved her chair over to lean on Maki's table.

"Kotori-chan is Kotori-chan, Umi-chan. There's nothing wrong with resting our heads!" Umi directed a look of disapproval to Honoka's slack posture, while Maki wanted to send a smug look over, but settled with a small smile since she was not Maki.

 _That's right, Umi. I'm sure even you get a time when your back actually wants to bend a little._

"Honoka…" Umi sighed, she looked back to Maki who held the not smug smile. "I understand…"

"I mean, Kotori-chan has so much to balance on her head after all!"

Maki and Umi raised both eyebrows at Honoka who sat up.

"Kotori-chan has that extra hair on top her head, and lots of amazing design ideas after all!" Honoka was smiling like she was waiting for praises, but Maki and Umi just sat and stare.

After a minute, Honoka pouted. "Kotori-chan…You usually would pet me and agree with what I say…"

 _Commenting on someone's hair like that and making it seem like they have heavy heads isn't something people would agree to, Honoka! Much less reward you for it._

"This means Kotori does not agree with you, Honoka." Umi wore a lopsided smile. "Right, Kotori?"

"Ah…um…" Maki furrowed her eyebrows.

 _I won't praise her if she makes such remarks about me, but if Kotori would…Plus petting Honoka's soft, silky hair…_

Maki reached over to pet the gingerhead. "T-Thank you, Honoka…"

"Ehehe~" Honoka giggled in satisfaction.

"'Honoka'?" Umi questioned her second childhood friend's way of addressing the first.

 _Shoot! I forgot that Kotori adds 'chan' to Honoka…_

"You sure you're okay, Kotori?" Umi asked again.

"Kotori-chan…" Honoka was more concern now.

 _Ugh…How do I get out of this?_

"First the posture, now you even address Honoka differently." Umi had a stern gaze. "Come to think of it…" Maki's eyes widened, wondering what else she screwed up. "Your voice seems lower than usual…" Umi narrowed her eyes as she scrutinized Maki.

"I…have a sore throat today…" Maki looked away from Umi.

 _There's no way I can replicate Kotori's high-pitched voice._

Honoka stood up and leaned closer to Maki's face, eliciting a blush as she tried to turn away, Honoka placed both hands on her shoulder.

"Kotori-chan's eyes seem smaller too."

 _Honoka is looking into my eyes…_

Maki made an effort to fully open her eyes instead of leaving them half-lidded. Most of the time the world is boring, and when she looks at Honoka it's dreamy; she does not have much a reason to open them fully.

"Class." The teacher entered the classroom, and Umi made Honoka return to her seat as she did.

Maki sighed in relief.

 _I'm glad the teacher arrived…Another second of that would be annoying._

* * *

Midway in class, the leader of Muse was never one to pay attention, so Honoka leaned on her left hand and waved at "Kotori".

Maki noticed and looked over, only to be met with a dazzling smile that Honoka was sending over playfully. Maki turned away to hide her growing blush, not noticing that her action has surprised the ginger, since Kotori usually plays along to what Honoka does.

 _What is with that smile? My heart is racing just from looking at her…Honoka…_

A paper flew over to her table. Maki raised an eyebrow, glanced over to Honoka who nodded with a grin, so she picked it up to read it.

"Kotori-chan, smile." Honoka even drew a smiley face from one end of the paper to the other. Maki turned to Honoka and gave her a small smile.

"Wider~" Honoka mouthed and smiled broadly while gesturing with her fingers on each cheek like she was pulling her smile higher.

Maki could not help but giggle and smile broader for Honoka when she does that.

" _Honoka_." Umi heard the noises and called Honoka to shush.

"Ah, _I'm sorry, Umi-chan_." Honoka whispered back.

 _Honoka should ask Umi to smile more._

Maki chuckled in her mind at the idea of making Umi smile during lesson time. If it was her actual class, she might ask Honoka to shush too. _Maybe_.

* * *

Lunchtime rolled by, and Honoka immediately shot to her feet with her fist in the air. "Bread~!"

Umi naturally got up to go over to Kotori's desk, waiting for Kotori to pick her lunchbox and the trio can head to the courtyard for lunch.

"Kotori?" Umi raised an eyebrow at Kotori's delayed action; Kotori usually have her lunchbox out to meet Honoka's pace.

"Let's go to the courtyard, Kotori-chan! Umi-chan!" Honoka skipped out of the classroom, to buy her bread at the cafeteria.

"Honoka..?" Maki took the lunchbox she traded with Kotori early in the morning when they swapped places.

"She's going to go buy bread first. _Remember_?" Umi was scrutinizing Maki again, suspicious of the designer's behaviour.

"Ah, of course. Let's go then. Umi-chan." Maki added the archer's name to lower her suspicion, and hurried out the door.

The second year trio was enjoying a simple meal as the wind blew a cool breeze every now and then, making the sun's warmth feel perfect on their skins. Until Umi noticed that Maki left her oranges untouched, and was already closing the lunchbox.

"Not eating your fruits, Kotori?" Umi asked after cleaning her mouth with her handkerchief.

… _I don't eat oranges._

"Kotori-chan, aren't you going to eat those oranges first?" Honoka cocked her head to the side in confusion with her remaining bread in hand.

 _Damn, Honoka is so cute when she moves her head to the side like that…_

"I…I don't like oranges…" Maki muttered.

"Hm?" The vigilant Guardian Umi's sharp almond stared directly at Maki which made Maki's eye twitch. "I remember clearly that you were _happily_ _peeling_ and _feeding_ Honoka oranges over winter last year…"

 _Seriously, Kotori? What kind of lucky situation is that? Ugh…Umi is sharper than expected…_

"Peeling and feeding-" Maki was about to say those actions were a separate matter from eating, but Honoka cut in.

"And I fed you a bunch too!" Honoka laughed with a mouthful of bread. "Of course, you were the one to peel them since I was feeling lazy~" Honoka rubbed the back of head sheepishly while Umi looked at the ginger with a gaze that was a mixture of disapproval and forgiveness.

 _Honoka's laughter is cute…And Kotori got fed by Honoka too? I think I should ask for a switch again if I get through this alive…_

Maki glanced over to Umi who have yet to return her piercing gaze her way, Maki sighed a sigh of relief internally.

"Well, I just don't feel like eating oranges toda- I mean right now…" Maki corrected herself, in case Kotori made her own lunch boxes.

"Then I'll have them!" Honoka offered to relieve Maki off the oranges.

"Go ahead." Maki pushed the lunchbox closer to the ginger whose mouth was watering.

 _Oranges are a trouble to eat with how they get stuck in your teeth, so go ahead and have them, Honoka._

Umi shrugged, hopefully letting the Orange case slide.

"Mm~" Honoka squealed in delight after finishing the last piece of orange from Kotori's lunchbox.

"Go to the bathroom and wash your hands, Honoka." Umi stood up.

"I know~ Let's go~!" Honoka cheered as she ran for the dustbin to throw her bread wrapper away. Maki stood and followed, making sure to walk beside Honoka because she can.

 _Walking beside Honoka…It's not like I don't get to, but this is during school hours…_

A smile found its way to Maki. Umi noticed Maki's jolly attitude which was unusual for the ash-grey haired girl today. Honoka haven't mentioned, but Umi has already suspected that there was something wrong if Kotori isn't exuding a constant jolly aura with a smile. But she has yet to pinpoint what exactly was wrong.

* * *

Honoka and gang passed the first year's classroom, so she decided to say hi. "Rin-chan!" Honoka waved energetically to the sporty first year that waved back with a "Nya".

"Done with lunch, Honoka-chan-nya?"

"Yup! Hey, where's Maki-chan?" Honoka peeked into the classroom, to Maki's empty seat.

"Oh…Maki-chan said she wasn't hungry. After that she went to the bathroom." Rin had an uncharacteristic frown when she mentioned Maki not eating as not eating lunch is unhealthy.

 _She wasn't hungry? Or perhaps the food wasn't to her liking, similarly to her fruit choice…_

"Hm…" Honoka had a thoughtful expression.

"Did you see what she could have had for lunch?" Umi asked.

 _Why would Umi ask that?_

"Mm…I think it was pasta. With lots of garlic!" Rin smiled broadly at the memory, she was not a huge fan, but the garlic pasta smelled yummy.

 _Garlic pasta today, huh? Mama should have just made it tomato sauce._

"I see." Umi purposely turned slightly to face her ash-grey haired friend. "Kotori wouldn't like that since she's not good with garlic." Maki's eye twitch.

 _Kotori doesn't like garlic? Ugh, we should have discussed food preference beforehand._

"True! Kotori-chan should try to eat a bit more garlic, though! Garlic bread for starters!" Honoka bounced back to face "Kotori", who gave a small smile.

"Um…I might try…" Maki stared at the ground.

 _Sorry, Kotori. If Honoka tries to make you eat garlic bread after today._

"Well, let's go to the bathroom now, shall we?" Umi urged Honoka, as she remembered that Honoka's hands should still be slightly sticky from the orange.

* * *

"Maki-chan!" Honoka called the moment she opened the toilet door, Kotori inside flinched, not ready to be Maki again, but relaxed when she saw it was Honoka.

"H-Honoka-chan…" Kotori tensed up again when she saw that the real Maki and Umi was around too. She looked away the moment she made slight eye contact with Umi.

"Is something the matter, _Maki_? You seem to don't want to look at me." Umi's eagle eyes did not let the little nervous display from "Maki" go.

"Eh? I…Um…" Kotori cleared her throat to compose herself. "Not really. I-I'm free to choose who I want to look at." Kotori reminded herself to cross her arms and then attempt a cool glare at Umi, but it backfired when Umi gave her own cool glare. Kotori averted her gaze a second time and gulped.

Maki groaned internally, as she watched what happened from the mirrors.

 _Umi is so uptight. What's wrong if I don't want to make eye contact with her!_

"Lunchbreak should be ending soon. Honoka…chan, hurry up and get your hands washed." Maki intervened.

"Okay~" Honoka ran to the sink to wash her hands. Kotori was going to excuse herself from the group, but Honoka ran up from behind to hug her junior. "Maki-chan~ How was lunchbreak?"

"Eh?!" Kotori was feeling conflicted; she finally got a first hug of the day from her warm childhood friend and wanted to smile broadly, but Maki's angry glare reminded her that she's supposed to act as the redhead would.

"Maki-chan?" Honoka looked up at Kotori with those large, innocent blue orbs that made Kotori want to swoon.

"Um…How lunchbreak was isn't your business." Kotori reluctantly pushed Honoka away and left for the exit.

"Aw~ Maki-chan don't have to be so cold~ It's not like I can change how lunchbreak was for you already~" Honoka was hardly affected as she skipped after "Maki" to take her hand. "Shall I walk you back?"

The real Maki behind was feeling jealousy at herself.

 _Can you not be so touchy feely with me, Honoka? At least not today…_

Kotori understood her role, so she shook her head and pulled her hand away. "Our class is different ways, so there's no need…"

Honoka was going to be persistent and give chase, but her Guardian and time-keeper chopped her on the head. "You don't want to be late, Honoka. Let's go."

"Alright~" Honoka broke out of the pout that formed when she got hit, with a wide smile. "Let's go, Kotori-chan!"

When Honoka directed her sunshine smile at Maki, the fake ash-brown haired girl smiled widely.

 _It's kind of nice to be Kotori…I get to smile this broadly…without getting marked for showing a lot more emotion than usual…_

* * *

The second half of the day continued and Maki was asked to answer a question during mathematic class. Maki looked away from Honoka who had her hands rubbed together in a prayer for her to not be asked.

 _Second year mathematics, huh…_

Maki unlike Honoka was paying attention to class, so the new formula taught was already mastered by the intelligent first year. Maki mentally calculated the answer to the equation and read it out with confidence.

"Very good, Minami-san. Perhaps you could help tutor your bestfriend before the next test." The teacher praised and shot arrows at the guilty orange-brown girl who had a weird expression of a guilty smile and happy clapping posture as she clapped excitedly for Maki getting the correct answer.

Maki sat back down, and noticed that Umi was staring at her.

 _Is Kotori supposed to be bad at math? No…We know her results. It's not a score where she can't answer in class…_

Maki convinced herself that she didn't blow her cover, while Umi on the front noted another point of difference in the designer – speaking with total confidence.

* * *

When class finally ended, Honoka did not receive the rush of energy she usually felt when lessons ended, since the last lesson was mathematics that are physically and mentally draining for her; the teacher walked over to wake her five times.

Umi turned in her seat to face Maki. "So, second year mathematics class is easy even for you, huh?" Umi had a small smile that was somehow eerie, but Maki did not notice as she was packing her bag to head to the clubroom.

"Uh-huh…Just listen to class and you'll get by fine." Maki answered in her usual fashion, forgetting to be like Kotori.

"Honoka should learn more from you." Umi continued, while Maki nodded.

"Ehh…It's just so boring…" Honoka complained from her seat.

 _Boring compared to you, Honoka._

"Ready to head to the clubroom?" Umi stood up.

 _Were we going to continue for practice too? I could pair up with Honoka for practices after all… Well, I have to find Kotori first to switch._

* * *

In the clubroom, everyone was assembled already, the second years being the last which usually happens when Honoka is recovering from math class. Kotori made sure to sit at Maki's place, appearing fidgety as she glanced up from the book she was pretending to read.

"Do you have the next piece of music ready, _Maki_?"

"It's halfway done." Maki answered straightaway before realization hit her.

 _Shoot!_

She looked up, worried eyes met stern ones, she gulped. Everyone in Muse knew how scary Umi can be, courtesy of Honoka and the other goofballs, Maki did not feel like getting the same treatment.

"Maki-chan?" Honoka's eyes widened in disbelief. She may have thought something was up with her bestfriend today, but dismissed it for the benefit of the doubt.

Maki averted her eyes from Umi's and Honoka's.

 _Is there a way to turn the situation around?_

Honoka rushed over to the sitting Maki. "Kotori-chan?"

"Y-Yes? I mean, no?" Kotori stuttered and hid behind the book.

 _Well, there's no turning back now…_

Now everyone knew the truth, or just the fact that Maki and Kotori seemed to be playing dress up. Umi shut the clubroom's door with a soft click that made the rule breakers shudder in fear.

"Honoka, take a seat." Umi spoke coolly, not blowing her top yet. Honoka just stood to the side with a pout as she looked between Maki and Kotori, wondering why they would even do such a thing.

 _This isn't even a very serious matter, Umi! What's wrong with switching class for a day? It hardly affects you too._

Maki was now pointlessly defending herself in her mind. Kotori stayed true to not be the one to let the cat out of the bag in terms of admitting the truth, so she sat in silence, waiting for the mastermind to give her further instructions.

"So…who wants to start explaining themselves? Punishment could be avoided for honesty." Umi placed her bag on the table before crossing her arms.

Maki sighed but before she could speak up, Rin did.

"That's not true! When Honoka-chan, Nico-chan and Rin admit to our mistakes, we still get punished for it!"

Umi sent a cold glare over to Rin which made her sit back down silently.

 _I guess honesty is the smart choice here…_

Maki breathed in, and then out. "I wanted to be in the same class as Honoka, so I came up with the idea of switching places with Kotori." Maki admitted, surprising herself that the truth came out so easily.

"Be in the same class as me?" Honoka did not remember her conversation with Maki about being in the same class just the other day, but who can blame her? When her junior sat on her lap everything must have flew in and over her head.

 _There's no other reason to be in a second year class otherwise, Honoka._

"So I agreed to help out with making the wigs…" Kotori raised a hand shyly to speak.

"Those wigs look so real! You didn't sacrifice your real hair did you?" Honoka had genuine fear in her eyes as she looked between Maki and Kotori.

"Of course not, Honoka-chan." Kotori gave a small smile to her childhood friend with the extreme imagination.

Umi sighed heavily. "Maki…Honoka mostly sleeps in class. Well, now that you've experienced it, I hope you won't do it again. Skipping class is not the right thing to do too." Umi prepared to launch into a lecture about integrity and obeying the rules, so Maki decided to put a stopper on that.

"I know. I won't repeat this." Maki reached for the wig and took it off, her head of red finally getting some air puffed out in delight.

"I-I won't take part in this again too!" Kotori preferred to be spared the nag too, so she joined Maki in assuring Umi. Kotori took the wig off too, her "extra" hair rising up from being forcefully pressed down for many hours.

Rin stared. "So that's why Maki-chan's- I mean Kotori-chan's hair looked so much more earlier!" Kotori laughed nervously.

"Well, I can see that they are repentant, so let them off this time, Umi?" Eli stepped in to close the case.

Umi looked over to Maki and Kotori for a few more moments until she's satisfied with their apologetic expressions. "Alright." Umi took her seat.

 _Thank you, Eli. Now that that's over…_

Nico sighed dramatically. "Seriously, Maki-chan~ If you wanted to get closer to dense Honoka over there, you should have come over to me for advice~" Nico used her idol voice which just felt full of sarcasm to Maki. "Then you won't have to face such embarrassment~"

Maki raised both eyebrows. "You're right, Nico-chan."

Nico was surprised to say the least. "I-I'm right? Well, of course I'm right!"

"If I looked for you, I might be able to get better _acting skills_ , so I won't be found out." Maki sat at Kotori's seat.

"Are you trying to imply I'm all an act? I'll have you know, this is what a true universe number one idol is!" Nico fingered pointedly.

Maki rolled her eyes and her gaze fell onto Honoka who was sitting obediently at her own seat.

 _She's awfully quiet…_

"Maki-chan should have looked for me~" Maki moved her focus to the Mother of Muse with a questioning look. "Then I can help you find out how much more padding you need so that your identity won't be busted~" Nozomi kept moving her hands in that washi washi motion.

Maki frowned. "I-I wasn't found out because of _that!_ And don't join Nico-chan in this nonsense!" Maki looked away when Nozomi giggled, she noticed Eli looking her way, so she raised an eyebrow. "You want me to look for you too?"

Eli's lips curved into a wry smile. "Mm, look for me so that I can advise you not to do something that could detriment your good conduct, Maki."

"… Sorry." Maki lowered her gaze.

"Maki-chan could have looked for us too, nya! We'd do anything to help you! Rin thinks that when Rin revealed what Kotori-chan's lunch was, it affected Maki-chan too…" Rin looked down sadly, while Hanayo placed an understanding hand on her bestfriend's shoulder.

"I won't look for you two, Rin, Hanayo. I don't want to make the two of you lie after all." Maki smiled softly to the two fellow first years that were just so sweet, Maki wouldn't want to taint them with the sin of lying. Rin and Hanayo returned the smile.

"Let's get to practice then." Eli led the meeting and then their training at the rooftop.

* * *

After practice, Honoka told her childhood friends that she's going to walk with Maki, so she ran off after saying goodbye. The redhead disappeared the moment practice was over, so Honoka was running to look for her.

Spotting her junior across the road, Honoka called for her junior while increasing her speed. "Maki-chan!"

Maki turned around when she heard the one voice she adored. "Honoka?" Honoka beamed and jumped Maki. "Wah! H-Honoka? D-Don't cling onto me…You're sticky and sweaty…" Maki blushed from contact.

"Ehehe~ Maki-chan~" Honoka did not release her hold as she rubbed her cheek against Maki's.

"Sheesh…I told you to let go right..?" Despite what Maki was saying, she lifted one arm to hold Honoka to her.

"Maki-chan…" Honoka pulled away and spoke with a soft voice.

"Hm?" Maki smiled gently to the suddenly shy ginger, the sunset even accentuated that shyness, adding a glow to Honoka's reddened cheeks.

"Did you want to be classmates with me so we can spend more time together?" Honoka looked up to Maki, fidgeting with the strap of her bag.

 _That, and I want to know more about you, Honoka._

"Yeah." Maki smiled wider, showing her perfect white. The backdrop of the sunset making Honoka only able to see the shine in Maki's eyes and teeth, but that was enough. Those shine told Honoka how much this little life swap was for her junior.

Honoka threw her arms around Maki a second time. "Aw, Maki-chan~! Next time just tell me about it! Then I can be the one to join your class!" Honoka moved from the hug to linking arms with Maki, starting their walk to the redhead's home.

"I think it'd do you good to sit in for the first year class too." Maki smirked when she heard Honoka visibly gasp.

"Mou, Maki-chan is a meanie!" Maki laughed as she tugged Honoka closer to her.

* * *

 **Author Notes**

 **Yay~ Happy Birthday, Maki-chan! XD**

 **Was it fun? I hope it was fun. I had lots of fun writing this little HonoMaki story~ XD**

 **Maki overlooked so many other points in switching identities because she spent her free time thinking of music to compose for Muse and the lovely, lazy and adorable Kousaka Honoka! =v= (if an excuse is needed for Maki not making an Umi-proof plan. :P)**

 **Leave a comment if you like~ XD**


End file.
